


Happy Birthday, Nigou

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Knotting, Licking, Other, Saliva as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is your birthday, Nigou," Kuroko says and smiles tenderly. "I have a birthday present for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nigou

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a kink of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Bestiality does not mean that I jump my best friend's dog in hope he will fuck me.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

Kuroko sits down on his bed, tapping with his hand the spot beside him. When he put on the clean sheets earlier, he decided to go with the soap bubble patterns. Somehow they seem to calm Nigou. Maybe because they remind him of little, blue basketballs with which he always liked to play.

Kuroko can clearly remember when his dog was still that little, cute pup, who sat on his head if he was too tired to walk. But now, Nigou is a full-grown dog with enough strength to push Kuroko down if he wanted to.

Nigou jumps on the bed as soon as he hears Kuroko's hand against the sheets, and he puts his head down on the boy's lap, enjoying how the boy's fingers immediately glide through his soft fur.

Kuroko is caressing him gently, his hand scratching Nigou's head in circles before wandering down his body, tickling the dog's belly.

He's living alone with his twenty-five years in a small apartment close to his university, that luckily allows pets as long as they don't make too much mess and aren't too loud.

Even though his parents insisted he wasn't a burden, Kuroko decided to move out as he entered university with the reasoning that he eventually had to stand on his own feet. While that isn't particularly a lie, it isn't the entire truth either. There is one precise reason he wanted to live alone with his dog. And that reason is Nigou's tenth birthday.

Kuroko scratches Nigou's belly, his hand then wandering lower where the fur is shorter compared to the rest of the dog's body.

"Today is your birthday, Nigou," Kuroko says and smiles tenderly. "I have a birthday present for you."

The dog whines, and he feels a change in Kuroko's voice when the boy continues, his hand now massaging around Nigou's sheath, but not directly touching it. "You've been so patient, Nigou. Today I will reward you."

Kuroko stands up slowly so Nigou can move away in time, and he starts undressing himself, pulling his shirt and pants down until he's only covered in his black boxer shorts. His body heat rises with each clothing falling off and Nigou's dark eyes on him.

He is really doing this. He is really losing his virginity to his very own dog. The excitement makes his breath hitch, and Kuroko sits back down on the bed again beside Nigou, who watches him curiously.

His look is so innocent, and it makes the boy feel even dirtier as those eyes start to arouse him deeply, and with a quiet gulp, Kuroko lifts his hand and guides it to his still clothed cock, touching the bulge there.

Alone this little friction makes him gasp, especially as he feels Nigou's breath on his naked thigh, and Kuroko decides to pull his underwear down fully and expose his length to the cool air of his room.

"Nigou, watch me," he says, and his hand immediately starts sliding up and down his cock, not even thinking about taking it slow. He is too impatient and excited to do so.

The blue-haired boy swallows the spit gathering in his mouth, so he can part his lips and take rough breaths as his hand moves faster.

He has already done this so often, on this exact same bed. Only before, he sent Nigou into the living room, not trusting himself. He didn't want to ruin this special day just because he couldn't wait to

have Nigou inside him, feel his wet cock penetrating him and rubbing along his walls, swelling inside him and knotting him.

Kuroko whines and his hand unconsciously speeds up. His head turns to Nigou, who is watching the movements of his hand curiously, and Kuroko spots the dog's member sliding out of its sheath.

Nigou probably didn't notice it himself, because he gives it no attention, but it's so big and wet that Kuroko cannot _not_ give it his whole attention.

His body freezes and his hand stills, but instead of continuing, Kuroko sits down onto the floor in front of the bed, putting his head close to Nigou's cock.

The dog whines again, probably from feeling Kuroko's hot breath on his cock, but at least he knows now that he is hard.

His member is long, pointy and red. It's slicked wet and glistens in the light of the room's light bulb. Kuroko has seen Nigou's cock already quite a few times, but knowing that today is the day he will feel it inside him, fucking him, knotting him, makes the boy whine, and he grabs his own cock again, frantically jerking himself off as his lips hover dangerously close over Nigou's sheath.

His body is burning with desire and excitement, and Kuroko decides to stick his tongue out and take a quick lick of the dog's tip, and he moans loudly when he tastes something sweet on his tongue, something new he has never tasted before.

"Oh _God_ \--" Kuroko comes right away.

His sperm is spurting against the bed, pulsing and dripping as the liquid shoots out, and his legs shake as he comes down from the high, feeling actually like pudding.

With one cheek on the sheets, Kuroko's mouth hangs wide open, and he takes deep, ragged breaths as he watches Nigou with his blown pupils.

The dog perked up at the sound of his owner moaning, and is now crawling towards him, the concern clear as he starts lapping at his face. But something that's supposed to be a nice and caring gesture makes Kuroko gradually erect again, and the boy moans and sticks his tongue out as well, licking Nigou's own.

It feels so weird, so foreign. This is nothing like kissing another person, because Nigou is so much bigger and wetter, and so eager as he laps at Kuroko's tongue and lips as if it was the best treat he's ever had.

When the boy decides to open his mouth, curious as to what Nigou would do, he can't help but moan again, because the dog then starts to lick his mouth, exploring his insides, and it exactly feels like a sloppy tongue kiss with too much saliva, and Kuroko decides this is the best kiss he's ever had.

"Nigou, here, lick," Kuroko says and sticks out two of his fingers, and the dog is eagerly doing as he is told, coating his owner's fingers in his hot drool like he's used to, not exactly knowing what Kuroko is planning to do this time around.

The boy pulls away after enough licks and holds his hand in front of his face, pulling his fingers apart and watching with fascination how the thick drool still keeps them connected, and he laps quickly at one of them, taking Nigou's drool into his mouth and tasting it.

It was weird, and if Kuroko wasn't so ridiculously aroused he probably would have found it disgusting, but right now it was the opposite. The boy sits up on his bed again on all fours, presenting the dog his naked ass, and Kuroko pushes both fingers past the rim of his asshole and lets his mouth fall open as he spreads Nigou's spit inside him, opening himself up.

He's used his fingers before, so the feeling is not too foreign as he fucks himself on them, wiggling and crossing them and feeling those bumpy walls around him, sucking him in, begging him to push deeper and deeper. They probably wouldn't be even satisfied if Kuroko pushed his whole arm inside.

He adds another finger and feels clearly Nigou's eyes on him, the quiet pants that are escaping his mouth, the uneasiness in his lower regions as he watches his owner's fingers disappearing deep inside him, eating him up.

"Don't worry, Nigou..." Kuroko licks his lips eagerly. "Just a little bit and my fingers will be your cock, promise," he says as if the dog could understand him. "Then Nigou's cock can fuck me as much as it wants. Because my asshole wants Nigou's cock so bad."

He moans at his own words, feels how his asshole is clenching around him, and he pushes in another finger up to his knuckles. More, he wants it deeper, but Kuroko's fingers alone can't satisfy him, he knows that.

His eyes shift back and he looks behind him where Nigou is staring at him, and the boy tells him that it's a hungry gaze, that Nigou wants him just as bad as he wants Nigou, and Kuroko pulls his fingers out.

"Nigou, come here," he says and glides with his index finger along the rim of his asshole, feeling it clench and unclench under his touch. His body heat rises as the dog comes closer and sniffs at him, taking in the sex scent emitting from his owner, so naughty and strong.

Just _one_ word, and he finally gets what he's been waiting for this whole time.

Kuroko swallows his spit and then says, "Lick, Nigou."

And with short hesitation, Nigou does. He opens his mouth and draws with his tongue a line from Kuroko's balls up to his asshole, and the boy nearly screams as he feels the wet heat pressed against his skin, how it's sliding up the crack of his ass and then stays there, because Nigou keeps licking his asshole as if it's a lollipop.

Kuroko starts to drool on the sheets, unable to keep his mouth shut as ragged breaths and moans fall out, but it just feels _so_ good, so like heaven, and he's just wondering whether this is a dream or not.

But then Nigou pushes his tongue inside his ass, and no, this is definitely not a dream, Kuroko thinks as he lets out a short scream, and he hopes he didn't scare Nigou somehow, because he never tends to get loud.

No, he is normally reserved and quiet and never dares to shout or scream, because Kuroko thinks one can get words across without raising your voice. They would all be so very surprised if they knew what a pervert he truly is. His family, his friends, alone imagining their faces if they knew turned him ridiculously on.

That he's dreamed of this day when he saw Nigou's cock slipping out of his sheath the very first time, and the boy was so confused because he couldn't explain himself why his body suddenly felt so hot and why he got hard in the first place.

When he eventually understood, Kuroko was shocked, shocked and disgusted with himself. But somehow he easily got adapted to the idea that one day he could be connected to Nigou in intimate ways when the dog was big and old enough.

So now, that today is that special day, Kuroko isn't surprised that he's feeling overly sensitive as Nigou fucks him with his tongue, as if he was so delicious that he couldn't get enough. And the dog's tongue is so long and it reaches so deep that Kuroko isn't startled when Nigou brushed his prostate and makes him come on the spot.

"Nig--" His dick shakes hard as sperm shoots out onto the once clean sheets, and Kuroko hears Nigou whine as his asshole tightens around the dog's tongue.

"Sorry... Nigou..." The orgasm hit him out of nowhere that he's now feeling so exhausted, it's difficult to keep his eyes open. Kuroko breathes heavily, and his legs are hurting from the position he's sitting in.

But he doesn't want to stop. He wants to feel Nigou deeper inside him, wants Nigou's cock to fuck and knot him.

"Nigou, come," he says and pats his back, a trick he thought the dog. Whenever Kuroko pats his one back, Nigou lies on top of him, and this time around he does as well.

Nigou crawls forward so his chest presses against Kuroko's back, his paws trapping the boy's body like a cage.

"Good boy," Kuroko says and pats his dog's head, turning around and stretching his tongue out so Nigou can lap at it again.

The boy uses that chance to reach behind him and feels for Nigou's proudly erect cock. When he clasps his hand around it, Kuroko has to gasp.

It's so big and wet and slippery, and so heavy in his palm. The thought that he's only mere seconds from feeling this delicious hotness inside him makes Kuroko crazy. His thoughts are spinning and his breath quickening.

As Nigou is still licking his mouth, Kuroko guides him to his asshole, and then screams out because Nigou immediately reacts, pushing his cock into that tight hole that literally welcomes him with open arms.

He's not taking it slow, nor does he check if Kuroko's in pain as he thrusts himself inside and let's out whines and pants which each move of his hips.

It has no rhythm to it, no precise angle. It's brutish and wild, and that's what makes it so special. Because even without trying, Nigou manages to hit his prostate over and over again, making Kuroko come undone under him, making him moan like a bitch.

His mouth is standing wide open, spit running down his chin and forming a wet spot on his sheets, and he grabs the fabric tighter, scared of being swept away with the way Nigou pistols into him as if he was a lifeless doll.

"Fuck-- Nigou... Cock so big--"

He can't form sentences anymore, his brain too mushy and breath too short, so he keeps moaning out single words, praising the dog to make clear how good he feels, how good Nigou's cock is brutally forcing his way inside, opening his asshole times and times as he pulls out and thrusts back in again.

Kuroko doesn't want this to stop. He wants to keep feeling this heat, this monstrosity in his ass. Feels like he was born to be taken like this, to be mated by his very own dog and to be made his bitch.

His legs are wobbly, and with Nigou's weight on his back he doesn't know how long he can hold out. Next time, he should probably lie on his back as not to hurt it too bad.

Next time, Kuroko thinks, there will be a next time. From now on, they can do this every day. In the morning, after a walk, before bed. Because now, Kuroko has officially become Nigou's and his alone.

"More, Nigou, fuck me more--" the boy moans, and his voice is so high. It's jumping too high that he doesn't sound like himself anymore. No, he sounds like a girl. A girl who is being taken by her man.

Kuroko wonders after doing this often enough if his asshole turns into a pussy, opens up as soon as he presents himself and becomes wet on its own.

"Yours, Nigou-- Your bitch--" He licks his lips. "Fuck my pussy, my cunt-- Yours--"

Nigou speeds up as if reacting to Kuroko's words with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and some of his drool drips on the boy's back. The bed is creaking loudly, now only a mess of sweat, saliva and come.

Kuroko cranes his neck, his moans now louder and clearer as he presses back against his dog's throbbing cock.

"More... give me your juice, Nigou. Give me your babies," he moans and searches for the dog's mouth. He obviously knows it's impossible for Nigou to impregnate him, even if he was female, but the thought makes his insides clench around the hot length of Nigou's. And he usually isn't one for dirty talk during sex as well, but this whole act is already wrong and dirty in itself that he doesn't mind notching up his performance. He enjoys how Nigou speeds up with his words, as if he understands him. It gives Kuroko confidence in the thought that he maybe is making Nigou as horny as Nigou is making him.

"Good boy," the boy pants and leans his head closer to Nigou's, and then moves his tongue out, trying to reach the dog's own.

Nigou immediately gets the clue and starts lapping at Kuroko's mouth, his hips constantly moving back and forth inside the boy's ass.

Now, they are connected in more than one way as Nigou fucks his cock into Kuroko's asshole while their tongues play with each other, and it feels like their hearts are connected as well, so close and intimate.

Kuroko swallows Nigou's sticky drool and then sucks on his wet and long tongue. The dog tries to pull out to keep licking at his owner's face, but with the way he's wiggling inside Kuroko's mouth while doing so arouses the boy even more, and he sucks harder.

"So good, Nigou-- fuck your bitch, fuck me--"

Nigou manages to pull his tongue out as Kuroko speaks, and then he cuts him off by licking the boy's own tongue again. Kuroko is so overwhelmed, because he never would have thought that his dog would be so into it. It feels exactly like having sex with your lover.

Nigou's encircling his tongue and then diving back into his mouth to glide along his cavity, and Kuroko only welcomes the gesture, swallows down more of that sticky dog drool he can't get enough of.

"So full, so hot... want deeper-- Nigou's cock deeper--" The stimulation is suddenly too much, and Kuroko turns away from Nigou's wet tongue, only for the dog to lick a line from ear to neck, and Kuroko shudders.

His eyes roll back into his head, and he lets out a string of screams as he feels something pressing against his ass ring.

Kuroko gasps. "Knot--" Another sudden scream. "Knot me, Nigou, knot your bitch!"

At his name being called out, the dog's thrust get harder and rougher so he can push his knot through Kuroko's tight rim, and the boy screams out both in pleasure and pain as he feels the force of the dog's cock against him.

It's too much for him, and he comes all over the bed, and Nigou yowls, because now it's even tighter around him and he has a harder time fucking his knot inside his owner's asshole.

"Nigou! My ass! My ass will tear--" Kuroko cries out, yet makes no effort to stop his dog from doing so and instead pushes back to help him.

He wants so bad to be bred by Nigou, wants Nigou so bad to claim him, to clarify that Kuroko is his bitch and his alone.

And he does.

With one hard thrust, so rough it pushes Kuroko's face into the sheets, Nigou fucks his knot inside and comes deep, shooting his sperm inside Kuroko's ass, covering his meaty and wet walls and just takes him.

Kuroko has his mouth hanging open in a silent scream with his tongue lolling out. His breath is coming out loud and ragged, and he is literally lying in a puddle of his own come, sweat and drool. But Kuroko can't care less as he closes his eyes blissfully and sighs.

He's happy. He's never been happier than with Nigou's sperm coating the insides of his asshole, making his walls even stickier and dirtier than they were before.

When Nigou leans forward to lap at his face again, Kuroko has to smile.

"Happy Birthday, Nigou."

**Author's Note:**

> **Sequel:[Play Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4385252)**
> 
> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
